Miradas
by twinotakus
Summary: Pero, ¿cómo una simple mirada había hecho trastocar todo su mundo? Todo en lo que creía, todo en lo que pensaba, todo lo que sentía, se había roto en mil pedazos y no veía la manera de armarlo de nuevo. Maldito Kyoya… Dino!Centric. Dedicado a Omore.


Se me dan fatal los One-shots, lo reconozco, yo prefiero las historias largas, extensas, con secretos bajo mano y sobre todo en 1º persona, pero mi queridísima Omore prefiere la 3º persona, y este fic es para ella, pues he tenido que seguir por una vez sus consejos y ponerme a escribir. Además, no he escrito nunca sobre el _fandom _de KHR! así que no sed demasiado crueles.

Si te soy sincera, Omore, este fic me surgió cuando me dijiste que se había estampado un pájaro por tu ventana. Me hizo tanta gracia (por cruel que pudiera parecer) que empecé a pensar en ello, y cuando me dijiste que tu cumpleaños era el 18 de Junio me decidí a intentarlo ^^

En este One-shots hay muchas cosas de las que ambas hemos hablado (¿te acuerdas cuando estuvimos hablando de lo estúpido que sería si yo pusiera "caminaba con un ritmo de 3 x 4"? Pues también lo he incluido, pero de manera más sutil) y cosas que me han llamado la atención de sus fics (como que Hibird dijera el nombre de Dino).

Ah, y también hay un pelín de Yamamoto x Squalo, muy pequeñito, tenía que incluirlo y tú sabes por qué XD

Sin más dilación, os dejo con esto, ya nos vemos abajo.

Muchos besos.

**Disclaimer: **los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, ni tengo ningún derecho sobre ellos. Todo es gracias a Amano-sensei.

* * *

A las dos y media de la tarde y con un dolor de cabeza de campeonato, Dino Cavallone pisaba de nuevo suelo japonés por primera vez en tres meses. El _jet lag_ había hecho de las suyas por lo que el italiano apenas veía por donde pasaba, tropezando con las papeleras, las azafatas y las rayas del suelo si las hubiera.

Hubiese caído estrepitosamente frente a uno de esos carritos llenos de maletas si Romario no le hubiera parado los pies.

—¿Se encuentra bien, jefe? —De inmediato, le cogió la maleta y dejó que se apoyara en él.

—Muchas horas, Romario. Son muchas horas en el avión —Dino notó la lengua rasposa al hablar. Cogió su botella de agua y bebió hasta la última gota—. ¿Tsuna estará ya en su casa? —comentó tras echarle un vistazo al reloj.

—Supongo que sí. Aquí ya es por la tarde, jefe.

Cavallone gruñó antes de adelantar su reloj un par de horas.

—¿No iremos a ver a Hibari? —preguntó inocentemente Romario tras salir del aeropuerto.

La simple mención de su alumno fue suficiente para que una pequeña espinita se clavara en el corazón del capo.

—No. Esta vez no.

Dino parecía inmerso en sus pensamientos, por lo que Romario no quiso molestar. Optó por cerrar la boca y permanecer en silencio todo el camino hasta la casa de Sawada Tsunayoshi.

oooooooo

Dino podía recordar con claridad el día que conoció a Hibari Kyoya. Recuerda que estaba de muy buen humor, los asuntos con los "Salina" en Sicilia habían salido a pedir de boca y eso había conllevado numerosos beneficios para ambas familias, a causa de ello se pasó todo el camino hasta la escuela Namimori silbando una melodía que iba improvisando conforme andaba. Intentó que sus pisadas guiaran el ritmo de la melodía, pero su fracaso fue tal que comenzó a reírse de sí mismo en mitad de la calle.

Recuerda también que le sorprendió darse cuenta que, a pesar de las advertencias de Reborn, su alumno, no mostrara sorpresa, ni temor, ni interés, ni aversión. Simplemente se quedó ahí sentado en el sofá con las piernas cruzadas y la mitad del anillo de Nube, mirando a Dino con desinterés.

—Tú eres Hibari Kyoya —dijo él desde la puerta.

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó Hibari sin moverse del sitio.

—Yo soy Dino. Digamos que soy como un hermano mayor para Tsuna.

Hibari seguía sin decir nada, por lo que Dino suspiró con resignación. Aquel chico necesitaba una bomba para que le importara lo más mínimo lo que quería decirle.

—También soy el antiguo aprendiz de Reborn —completó finalmente Cavallone.

Y aquello (por fin) suscitó el interés del chico. Je, Dino sabía que estaba realmente obsesionado por Reborn, él mismo se lo había dicho, por lo que todo lo que tenía que ver con él lo atraía como un imán, era irremediable. Después de todo, aquel bebé había humillado a poderoso del líder del Comité Disciplinario, como se enteraría después.

Hibari le miró de soslayoo y a Dino le llamó la atención sus ojos. Eran de un color azul opaco y metálico. Sin brillo, sin ninguna emoción.

Al menos eso creyó en principio.

—Ya veo… ese bebé… entonces, supongo que serás fuerte.

Dino esperaba que lo suficiente para ser capaz de entrenarle.

—Quiero hablarte de ese anillo con la forma de nube.

—No me importa nada de eso. —Fue entonces cuando Hibari Kyoya hizo su primer movimiento: se levantó del sofá quedándose mirando fijamente a Dino—, siempre que pueda acabar contigo.

—Ya veo, eres problemático. —Sacó rápidamente su látigo al ver que aquel chico había agarrado sus tonfas y parecía dispuesto a golpearle con ellas en cuanto fuera necesario—. Bien, esto lo hará todo más fácil.

Desde aquel día, el jefe de la familia Cavallone llevaba más cardenales que la ciudad del Vaticano.

oooooooo

—Jefe, ya hemos llegado.

Dino asintió muy seriamente y bajó del taxi con lentitud. Le apetecía ver a su queridísimo Tsuna, pero aún no se había desprendido del molesto _jet lag _y necesitaba unas diez horas de sueño ininterrumpido para recuperarse por completo; incluso el sonido del timbre le taladraba el cerebro y le ponía de mal humor.

El sonido de un par de pasos y de una escandalosa voz que conocía demasiado bien, hicieron que despertara que el suave letargo que no se había inducido por _motu proprio_. Venía de la calle perpendicular a la que estaba, por lo que la curiosidad pudo con él y no tuvo más remedio que cotillear qué hacía _él _por aquellos lares.

—Voii, Yamamoto. No sé por qué quieres que te acompañe todos los días a tu casa.

Una risa cantarina inundó el lugar, sustituyendo la molesta voz de Squalo.

—¿De verdad quieres que te lo diga? ¿No te lo he explicado suficiente ya?

—Estúpido mocoso —refunfuñó su maestro—. No me metas en asuntos que no me interesan.

—Puedes irte cuando quieras, Squalo. Yo no te obligo a venir conmigo.

Hubo un extraño silencio que motivó a Dino a mirar qué ocurría entre su amigo de la infancia y Yamamoto. No pudo evitar escapársele una risita al comprobar que el chico sonreía como nunca al mirar a Squalo.

—Eres realmente idiota —añadió profundamente avergonzado tanto de sus palabras como de sus acciones.

En ese instante, Yamamoto notó la presencia de Dino y salió corriendo hacia él.

—¡Dino, qué bien verte aquí! ¿Cuándo has llegado?

—Acabo de venir. He llamado a la puerta pero Tsuna no parece estar en casa y Nana habrá salido. Supongo que los esperaré aquí.

—Ah, vale —una nueva carcajada envolvió el lugar. A Dino le encantaba que aquel chico fuera tan risueño—. Yo me voy a casa a comer rápido porque esta tarde tengo entrenamiento de baseball, ¿vienes, Squalo? —dijo al ver que se había quedado de piedra mirando al rubio.

—No. Tengo… asuntos que tratar con Dino.

Takeshi mostró una nueva sonrisa y se alejó despidiéndose con la mano, momento que Squalo aprovechó para taladrarle con la mirada.

—Ni se te ocurra decir ni una palabra —le amenazó.

—Por supuesto que no. —Aún así, la sonrisa de Cavallone decía todo lo contrario.

—Te las verás con mi acero como abras la boca, yo sólo te aviso.

Dino suspiró y se pasó la mano por el pelo, intentando despejar sus pensamientos.

—Tampoco estoy en posición de reprocharte nada, Squalo.

El mentado bajó la guardia y ladeó la cabeza, sorprendido.

—¿Por qué no?

Romario salió corriendo al ver a Nana, I-Pin y Lambo llegar con varias bolsas del supermercado.

—Digamos que yo estoy en la misma situación —le explicó acercándose a ellos, con la mirada triste y una falsa sonrisa.

oooooooo

A Dino Cavallone no le costó ni dos semanas aprender a descifrar el lenguaje de Kyoya. Al principio se sorprendía que Hibari apenas pronunciara palabra, que estuviera en un estado de concentración perpetuo en cada batalla. Tras la primera de muchas, su maestro se dio cuenta que siempre atacaba, jamás se defendía e intentó que advirtiera su error a base de latigazos.

Poco después, Dino observó un error peor que aquél. Quizá se había llegado a acostumbrar a su forma de luchar, pero Cavallone empezó a comprobar que cuando Kyoya acometía contra él, podía verlo de lejos.

El secreto estaba en sus ojos.

Su mirada plúmbea se desviaba un instante antes a la zona que iba a golpear con las tonfas, lo que le permitía a Dino defenderse justo antes que el golpe llegara. Hibari se frustraba cada vez que ocurría eso, por lo que sus movimientos solían ser cada vez más imprecisos hasta el punto que el rubio lo enrollaba en su látigo y ponían fin a una nueva batalla.

Ganador: Dino.

Algunas veces pensó en comentarle el pequeño error que cometía pero estaba aquella pequeña amenaza en la que le dijo que si conseguía vencerle, le mataría, por lo que prefirió no decírselo. Suponía que se daría cuenta por sí mismo.

En los primeros días que estuvo con Hibari, entrenando día sí y día también, Dino no paraba de hablar como una cotorra incansable o como una vieja chismosa, y Kyoya apenas decía nada. Finalmente, aburrido de tanto monólogo estúpido, le pidió amablemente que cerrara el pico de la única forma que sabía: con golpes. Y Dino reía. Y él seguía golpeándole sin piedad.

—Basta ya por hoy, Kyoya. Hablemos tranquilamente.

—Cállate, _Haneuma, _tengo que derrotarte.

—Eres de lo más terco —Dino se apartó de un golpe directo en la cara y con un par de movimientos, ató las manos de Hibari a la espalda y le miró directamente a los ojos—. Venga, te invito a un té de sakura.

Fue entonces cuando ocurrió. Cavallone se dio cuenta que, aunque la expresión de Hibari no había cambiado en absoluto, en el fondo de sus ojos apareció un brillo de ira, rabia y asco.

—¿No te gusta el té de sakura? —comprendió el capo finalmente tras reponerse de aquella intensa mirada.

—Suéltame o te morderé hasta la muerte.

Dino le soltó y poco después se arrepintió de ello porque por culpa de esa mirada, había bajado sus defensas y consiguió un par de golpes sangrantes en la cara y hombros antes de volver a la carga.

Desde ese día, comprendió que Hibari no hablaba con palabras, sino con miradas. A pesar de que el chico intentaba estar en un estado de anhedonia continuo, sus ojos delataban lo que pasaba por su cabeza. A base de miradas, Dino empezó a conocer a Kyoya, su amor por Namimori, su necesidad por proteger la escuela y los animales indefensos, su odio por aquellos que llamaba "herbívoros" en los que Tsuna aparecía número uno en su lista. Le gustaba la naturaleza, el viento y el silencio. Detestaba que lo humillaran, que lo utilizaran y, por encima de todo, no poder derrotar a Dino.

Cierto día, el capo apareció de improvisto en la azotea del colegio en horario escolar con el firme propósito de pelear con Kyoya hasta que a ambos le faltara la respiración. Se quedó sorprendido al comprobar que su alumno ya estaba ahí pero no tenía ninguna intención en luchar. Estaba acostado, cara al sol, los ojos cerrados y acariciando un pequeño pajarito que tenía en el pecho.

—¿Qué haces aquí, _Haneuma_? —preguntó sin abrir los ojos a pesar que Dino había sido sumamente cuidadoso por tomarle por sorpresa.

—He venido a visitarte, ¿no puedo? —le explicó tomando asiento a su lado.

Kyoya bostezó perezosamente. No parecía tener interés en Dino aquel día.

—Hoy hay clase, no deberías de estar aquí.

Pero él ya no le estaba escuchando, miraba fascinado al pequeño pajarito que se había escapado de la mano de su dueño para posarse en la rodilla del italiano.

—Hibari, Hibari, Hibari… —repetía sin descanso el animalito.

—¿Dice tu nombre? Qué mono es. —Distraídamente, le acarició la cabecita. Dino observó que Kyoya lo miraba con ternura. Debía de querer mucho a su mascota.

—Hibird, ven aquí —y el pajarito saltó de la mano de Dino, voló y acabó en la cabeza de Kyoya.

—¿Se llama Hibird? —el capo no pudo evitar reírse por la ocurrencia—. ¿Y puede decir cualquier cosa? A ver… Dino. Di "Dino", Hibird. Dino, Dino, Dino, Dino…

—No va a repetirlo porque tú quieras, idiota. Necesita tiempo.

—Eso ya lo veremos.

Y se pasó los siguientes diez minutos repitiendo su nombre sin parar, con distintos tonos, modulando la voz, a diferentes velocidades, articulando cada sílaba… nada. La mascota de Hibari le miraba fijamente, pero no decía una palabra.

Finalmente, Kyoya se desesperó.

—Cállate ya y lárgate, que no puedo dormir.

—No, Kyoya. He viajado en avión durante diez horas sólo para verte. No te vas a librar de mí tan fácil.

El chico suspiró y abrió ambos ojos. Se veía claramente fastidiado por aquella impertinencia.

—Si luchamos, ¿me dejarás solo?

—Por supuesto.

Ambos le pusieron tanta efusividad en la batalla que quedaron con magulladuras, contusiones por doquier y heridas de todo tipo, incluso acabaron con un par de huesos rotos. Los golpes iban y venían, ninguno sabía ya dónde mirar para defenderse del otro. Las horas pasaron sin demora, de hecho ambos se sorprendieron cuando vieron que se había hecho de noche.

Tendría que volver con Romario, pensó Dino. Romario estaría muy preocupado… ¿Romario? Había algo que no encajaba, ¿pero qué era? Romario… ¿no debería de estar ahí? ¿Dino no era un inútil cuando él no estaba? ¿Y cómo seguía luchando?

Como se pudo esperar, al ser consciente que su mano derecha no estaba, se tropezó con su propio látigo y cayó de bucles al suelo llevándose a Kyoya por el camino.

Respiraban afanosamente, al estar el uno frente al otro, sus alientos se mezclaban en el aire haciendo pequeñas volutas de vaho. Con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza, observó los ojos de Kyoya que brillaban en la oscuridad. Su mirada le atravesó por dentro como si de un rayo se tratara. Parecía un poco asustado, confuso, turbado, perplejo, pero por encima de todo, tenía un brillo de deseo que habría hecho temblar a Dino si no fuera ya un profesional en aquel aspecto.

—Kyoya… —suspiró sin pensar mientras le acariciaba el pelo con dulzura, pero aquello sólo hizo que la mirada de éste se encendiera mil veces más. Parecía que había fuego tras sus ojos azules. Eran... tan…

La llamada de Hibird a su amo hizo que ambos despertaran de aquel hechizo. Sin esperar que Hibari dijera nada, Dino se levantó y se marchó sin mirar atrás ni una sola vez.

Desde entonces, no había vuelto a Namimori… hasta ese día.

oooooooo

—Tsuna vendrá en seguida —le informó Nana llevándole a la habitación de su hermano menor—. Quédate aquí si quieres, la comida estará lista en quince minutos.

—¡I-Pin ayudará! —dijo la adorable niña.

—Lambo-san es demasiado genial para ayudar en la cocina, eso es cosa de chicas.

—Tengo zumo de uva —le comunicó desde la escalera.

—¡Zumo de uva, zumo de uva! ¡_Mamma_, espera, que voy contigo! —El niño salió volando por las escaleras para acabar en brazos de Nana.

Y así, Dino se quedó solo en la habitación desordenada de Tsuna, (Romario se había quedado hablando con Squalo, a causa de ello el jefe de la familia Cavallone tropezó más de una vez subiendo las escaleras). Intentó ponerse cómodo en aquellos extraños asientos/almohadas que había en el suelo a los que ya se estaba acostumbrando y bebió un poco de té de menta que le había servido Nana antes de marcharse.

Dino cerró los ojos. El dolor de cabeza que estaba sufriendo desde que bajó del avión no había disminuido lo más mínimo y el té no ayudaba a acallar sus pensamientos…

Kyoya.

Aquello era lo único que tenía en la mente desde aquel lejanísimo día que miró sus ojos por última vez. No paraba de repetirse que estaba mal, que no podía ser, no sólo porque ambos fueran hombres, también había que tener en cuenta que aún era un niño, y él un adulto. Tenía un deber con su familia, debía casarse con una buena mujer, tener hijos y seguir con la tradición Cavallone.

Pero, ¿cómo una simple mirada había hecho trastocar todo su mundo? Todo en lo que creía, todo en lo que pensaba, todo lo que _sentía, _se había roto en mil pedazos y no veía la manera de armarlo de nuevo. Maldito Kyoya…

_¡PAM!_

Un golpe sordo sacó a Dino de sus pensamientos. No sabía cuánto tiempo había permanecido así, en silencio, con la cabeza echada hacia atrás, pero las cervicales le dolían como mil demonios al incorporarse. Se acercó a la ventana y con asombro comprobó que se trataba de Hibird que se había golpeado la cabeza al estrellarse contra el cristal. Le dio paso a la habitación y el pajarito lo saludó con pequeños picotazos en su palma.

—Hola a ti también, Hibird. ¿Qué traes ahí?

Dino cogió un pequeño papelito que llevaba atado a su pata y lo leyó con una sonrisa.

_Como no vengas a luchar ahora,_

_te morderé hasta la muerte._

No estaba firmado, pero aquello de "te morderé hasta la muerte" era todo lo que necesitaba para saber que se trataba de Kyoya (bueno, también tenía mucho que ver el que Hibird fuera el mensajero).

—No cambiará nunca, ¿verdad? —El pajarito se dejó acariciar con cariño.

—Dino, Dino, Dino…

El aludido se quedó perplejo unos segundos.

—¿Q… qué has dicho?

—Dino, Dino —repitió Hibird como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

Dino sonrió y se levantó con rapidez. Hubiera besado a Tsuna que en ese momento había entrado a la habitación si el juicio no se hubo impuesto a sus impulsos.

—Lo siento, Tsuna. Tengo que irme —se disculpó él saliendo a toda prisa por la puerta.

Recorrió las calles de Namimori con rapidez, sin vacilar ni un solo segundo, como si hubiera vivido desde siempre en aquella ciudad de Japón. Llegó a la escuela en menos de cinco minutos y le dio exactamente igual que se encontrara cerrada. Saltó la valla, abrió la puerta (a saber con cuántas mañas) y subió los escalones de tres en tres.

Al verlo llegar, los ojos de Hibari brillaron un segundo antes de esconderse tenuemente tras los párpados y tomar una posición de batalla.

—Llegas tarde —lo saludó, tonfas en mano.

—Mejor tarde que nunca, Kyoya —le respondió Dino.

—Hibird, ven aquí.

Pero su mascota no respondió. Se encontraba aún en la mano de su maestro quien, con sorna, se burló de Hibari colocándoselo en su pelo dorado. El pelaje amarillo del pájaro se mimetizaba a la perfección con los cabellos de Dino.

—No, Kyoya. Si lo quieres, tendrás que venir a por él.

Y empezaron la batalla más corta de sus vidas, aunque una de las más intensas. Kyoya se había vuelto completamente loco, únicamente quería su mascota de vuelta y se acercaba a Dino con golpes, arañazos y dentelladas, pero eso sí, con mucho cuidado con no atacar la cabeza del capo. Sin embargo, éste último no se quedaba atrás. Lo único que tenía en la mente era tener a Kyoya enredado en su látigo, a su merced. Esto no tardó en ocurrir cuando Hibird, asustado, alzó el vuelo y se alejó del tejado. Hibari lo siguió con la mirada un segundo, distrayéndose lo suficiente para que, por fin, Dino consiguiera su propósito.

—Suéltame o te arrepentirás.

Sonrió. Es lo único que podía hacer al tener a Hibari tan cerca de él. A la mierda las tradiciones, a la mierda la mafia, el blanqueo de dinero, los _campieri, _la Omertà, la _vendetta_y todos los malditos deberes que tenía con su familia. La mirada del chico que lo estaba volviendo loco decía _"¿quieres hacerlo ya, Haneuma?"_ y no pudo resistir a probar esos labios que tanto había deseado.

Ya se sentiría culpable después.

* * *

¡Feliz cumpleaños, Omore!

Y lamento que hayas tenido que soportar esta tortura.

:**


End file.
